30 Fudge OneShot Ficlets
by Mich177
Summary: The title says it all. Some 3-parters, too. R&R plz
1. Play

**1. Play**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hun," Nudge said softly, sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend. They were at his house like everyday after school.<p>

"Hmm?" Fang mumbled, not looking away from the rerun of _Keeping Up with The Kardashians_ on _E! _He hated the channel but he put up with it because Nudge loved it.

"Are you still mad at me?" Nudge asked, playing with a lock of hair at the back of his head. He fought the urge to pull her closer and kiss her.

"Why would I be mad at you, babe?" he replied, trying to control himself.

"Well, you know... The play." She let her finger nails run down the back of his neck.

"What about the...play?" She was really making this hard for him.

"Well, I'm Juliet and a certain person that you hate who will remain unnamed because even the act of saying his name near you will make you angry is Romeo. And in said play, Romeo and Juliet have to do certain things... Certain kissy things..."

"For your information, I even don't care," he said still not facing her.

Nudge frowned. "You don't care that I, your cute and lovely girlfriend, will have to kiss your enemy since 3rd grade, Dyl-"

"Don't say his name!" Fang yelled, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting.

Nudge giggled at his discomfort. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She rubbed his tense shoulder. "Look. I get that you're mad but you can't ignore me forever."

"Says who? _Romeooo_?" Fang said mockingly.

"No, you ass. I do." Nudge sighed, defeated. "I was hoping my loving boyfriend would help me rehearse some scenes- maybe a few kissy ones- but since he _doesn't care_ and is nowhere to be found, I guess I'll just have to find someone else." She got up and pulled out her phone, ready to leave, but noticed Fang's head turning slightly. "Lemme just find Dylan's number and I'll be on my way..." She took a step away from Fang, but didn't get that far before he grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him and onto his lap. He hugged her and felt relieved when he felt her hug him back.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away to look into her eyes. "I do care."

Nudge giggled. "I know you care."

"You do?"

"Yup. I'm just a master manipulator. Now, kiss me, you ass."

Fang chuckled before he brought their lips together, kissing her deeply. They pulled away after a minute or two for air.

"I love you," Fang said, brushing some hair from her face.

Nudge grinned. "I love you, too."

"Do you really have Dylan's number, though?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:) And leave request for a romancetic one-shot.<strong>

**Also, check out my other stories if you like this.**

**And review. Remember that. thx:D**


	2. Shopping

**2. Shopping**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Fang said, hanging his head as he and his new bride, Nudge, walked across the mall parking lot to the building itself. "We are not telling Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, or _any_ human being for that matter about this."

Actually, it was more like she walked and dragged him by his arm along with her.

"Oh, come on, sweetie," Nudge replied rolling her eyes. "This is what having a husband is for."

"No," he answered, his eyes skimming down her form and wondering how she had the strength to pull him along. "This is what having "_bff's" _for. Husbands are for scaring away burglars, fixing stuff, and...other things," he said as his eyes reached her legs and traveled up, forgetting the problem at hand for a moment.

Nudge turned and giggled at him, still walking. "What kind of...other things, husband?" She lifted her eyebrows in the cutest way possible and smiled in a way that made Fang lick his lips. He was about to reply when the cool air of the shopping mall hit face as Nudge pulled open the door.

"Ugh. Not shopping," he replied, frowning as she lead them to their destination.

Nudge giggled again. "Trust me. You'll have a good time."

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

Nudge stopped walking, turned towards him, and pulled him close by the front of his shirt. "Because you love me."

_That is true_, he thought, staring dumbly into her eyes. _I do love her._

Fang opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he realized what store they were standing in front of: _Victoria's Secret_.

"Why did we stop here?" Fang asked looking down at his smirking wife.

"I never said _where_ and _what_ we were shopping for," Nudge replied, biting her lip.

Fang's eyes went wide and he smiled as he suddenly understood. "Oooooohhhhhh."


	3. Nightmare Pt1

**Two updates? IN ONE NIGHT? Someone must have left the oven on, because I AM ON FIRE!**

…

**Wow.**

…

**That was just...bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Nightmare (Pt. 1)<br>**

"You shouldn't have eaten all that candy, babe," Fang said to his girlfriend, who was, at the moment, bouncing off the living room sofa. He would've found it amusing...if it weren't 12:30 a.m. and everyone else was sleeping.

"Why not, Fannnnnnnnnng?" Nudge replied, not stopping to take a breath before she continued. "This is a-FREAKING-maaaaaazing!"

"You'll have nightmares," he said.

"Not. If. I don't. Go. To. Sleep," she said bouncing.

"Fine, then. You can stay up. I'm going to bed." Fang turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nudge yelled. "Please. Stay. Up. With me. Fangy." She pouted and her bottom lip bounced as she jumped. "I'll. Love you. Forever."

Fang thought for a moment. He could never say no to that pout. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"I have to go change. Stay quiet while I'm gone." Nudge made a zipping motion over her mouth. "That means stop jumping, too." She let herself fall down onto the soft cushions. "Ok. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Nudge was still nodding as Fang went up the stairs.

**..:5 minutes later:..**

What Fang found when he came back down the stairs didn't really surprise him.

Nudge was passed out on her face on the couch. He couldn't hold back his chuckles as he flipped her over and picked her up bridal style.

Fang carried her to the room she and Angel shared and put her down on her bed. Before he left, he brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a part 2 and 3 to this chapter. I already finished pt. 2 (and I must say, it's pretty frickin' amazing) but I won't post it tonight because... Well, I'm a douche. I like to tease. ;)<br>**

**Review Please x)**


	4. Nightmare Pt2

**4. Nightmare (Pt. 2)**

**..:Nudge's Nightmare:..**

_She tried to run. Her eyesight blurry from the tears in them, she could only make out some of her surroundings. She was in a forest._

_The pain in her back where the Erasers had ripped out her wings hurt, but she couldn't let them finish her off. She had to try to survive._

_That's what he would've done._

_As she thought of him and ran, she ran into something warm and hard. She looked up and met his dark yet soft eyes._

"_Fang." As his name left her lips, she was suddenly being pushed away._

"_Leave here," Fang said, push her in the direction the wolves weren't coming from. "I'll protect you, Nudge." He ran towards an eraser._

"_Wait! Fang, wait! You can't!" Nudge uses all the strength she has left to go after him, but he only seems to get farther away._

"_Leave here!" he repeated. "I'll protect you, Nudge. I'll always protect you."_

_His words echo in her head as the first Eraser tackled him to the ground._

'I'll protect you, Nudge. I'll always protect you.'

_Nudge cried and whimpered as a second Eraser came over and bit his arm. Fang cried out in pain, but he fought back. _

_Nudge tried to run to him again, but the distance in between them got larger._

_Nudge fell to her knees. The Erasers teared at Fang, leaving deep wounds on his body, but he never stopped fighting._

_As Fang slowed down, an Eraser grabbed his head and held it to the dirt._

_Fang looked into her eyes for the last time and mouthed one final word, _Nudge_, as the Eraser lifted his claws to rip out his throat._

"_Fang!"_

**..:END Nightmare:..**

Nudge woke up sweating, crying, and gasping for air.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Nightmare Pt3

**5. Nightmare (Pt.3)**

As Nudge lay in her bed wiping the sweat and tears off of her her face and trying to calm herself down, she couldn't shake the chills the nightmare had given her.

_It seemed so real_, she thought taking a shaky breath in.

Tears came to her eyes and Nudge stifled a whimper when she remembered what had happened at the very end.

As irrational and crazy as it sounded, Nudge needed to see Fang. She needed to know for sure that he was okay and it was only just dream.

On shaky legs, Nudge slowly got up, careful not to disturb Angel, exited their room, and made her way to Fang's.

**..:Fang's POV:..**

I was still up after tucking Nudge into bed. I laid in the darkness waiting for sleep to come.

I heard her before I saw her. Her small footsteps. Her shallow breaths. Her racing heart.

_That isn't normal_, I thought, sitting up quickly. _She's scared._

Quickly untangling myself from my sheets, I rushed to my door and as I threw open, Nudge lifted her hand to knock.

I sighed loudly, relieved and glad to see her, before noticing the stray tear on her cheek.

"Nudge?" I said softly, touching her face and brushing off the tear. "What's wrong, babe?"

She looked at me, biting her lip to obviously stop it from quivering, for a minute. I started to think she wouldn't reply at all when, suddenly, she stepped forward and jumped into my arms, her arms wrapping around my neck so tightly, I was pretty sure I was turning blue.

I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. "Baby, I can't breathe."

Nudge laughed softly, but I could still hear that it wasn't completely real. She shifted slightly so she could look at me without taking her face out of the crook of my neck, but she never loosened her hold.

"I had a nightmare," Nudge finally said. I sighed and nodded, finally understanding.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

Nudge nodded. "Mhmm. If you don't mind."

I smiled down at her. "I'll never mind." I put her down for a minute as we made our way to my bed. I got in first and Nudge quickly followed after, pressing her back to my front, our bodies fitting together perfectly.

I rubbed her side and she, in turn, relaxed more into me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, unsure if she was ready.

Nudge sighed but slowly began her story. As she talked, I pulled her closer and kissed the back of her neck when ever she tensed up.

**..:No POV:..**

As Nudge spoke, she focused on Fang's small touches, willing herself not to cry again. When she finished, Fang spoke.

"You know that will never happen right?" He spoke softly into her ear.

"Yeah," Nudge replied. "But it doesn't make it any less scary, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Fang sighed into her neck and turned her body so that she was facing him and their foreheads were touching. "You wanna know what my worst nightmare ever was?" He smiled when Nudge nodded eagerly. "It was when we had first gotten together. The night before our first date I had a dream that the date was so horrible that you kicked me in the shin and dumped me."

Nudge didn't hesitate to giggle. "Did you cry?" Fang rolled his eyes and she bit her lip to stifle another laugh.

"It gets worse," he continued. "Before you left me, you called me 'a classless, emo werido, with freaky hair and teeth'. Then, you took my wallet and went to go see a movie."

Nudge put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Fang smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you find this so amusing." That caused Nudge to laugh even harder.

After a couple of minutes, Nudge's laughter finally died down and she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, look," Fang said sarcastically, still smiling. "She finishes."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she started off, still recovering. "but that is just ridiculous. You and I both know I love your emo-ness and your beautiful hair and teeth." She ran her fingers through his messy, dark curls.

"Yeah, well, you make me nervous," Fang admitted. Nudge smiled shyly. "Just like too much candy gives nightmares."

Nudge sighed sadly. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Fang laughed and kissed her forehead.

"So are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. But promise me," Nudge held up her picky before she continued. "If we ever end up in my dream situation, you would come with me."

Fang latched his pinky onto her smaller one. "Okay. And you promise me, you'll stop eating so much candy before bed."

"I'll try. But," Nudge smirked. "I'll need a new excuse for me to sleep in your bed." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"We'll come up with something," he said, chuckling and closing the space in between their lips.


	6. Fight

**6. Fight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a warning, Fang is gonna be an insensitive, meanie-bo-beanie in this.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Fang sighed in frustration, watching as Nudge practically jumped out of his car and into their house, slamming the door angrily behind her. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the war that was about to happen.<p>

Fang slowly made his way to the door, stalling the inevitable. Opening the door, he made it right on time to hear Nudge make her way their bedroom and mumble something about and "idiotic jerk-face," which he assumed was him.

Making his way upstairs, he heard the distinct noises of her throwing things around the bedroom. When he reached the door, he paused for a moment before knocking cautiously.

"What the hell do you want?" Nudge yelled, not bothering to open the door.

Fang sighed. "Nudge, it's late and I'm tired. With all the crap that went on today, I just really want to go to bed and forget it _all_ happened."

"Then go to one of the guest rooms because you're sure as hell not coming in here!"

Fang scowled and gripped the doorknob to the bedroom, tempted to break it off. "Dammit, Nudge, you're making this really hard! This would be much easier you just calmed down so we could just get over this. All will be forgiven. I-"

Fang was suddenly interrupted when the doorknob was ripped out of hand as Nudge flung the door open. Her eyes and cheeks were wet with tears and the tiny black dress she was wearing looked disheveled on her small form. She was shaking, but the look she gave Fang said- no, it screamed, '_Did you seriously just tell me to calm down?_'

"Screw you, you jerk!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "The last thing I want from you is your forgiveness!"

"Well, it's not as if you deserve it after the way you acted tonight!" Fang yelled back, now equally as mad as she.

"The way I acted? Me? I did absolutely nothing wrong!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Nudge, because you're always such an angel," he said sarcastically. "Brigid's the bad guy, right?"

"Don't you dare mention that..._slut's_ name! She was all over you tonight and you know it! Heck, I bet you even liked it!"

"So that's the problem? You being jealous?"

"No, Fang! _This_ is the problem!" Nudge said, gestured to the space in between them. "And if you would just shut up and let me explain what happened, maybe we wouldn't be having _this_ problem!"

Fang sighed loudly. "I _know_ what happened Nudge! I _stupidly_ left you and Brigid alone for a minute, you let your jealousy get the best of you, said some things, and, next thing I know, I get back and Brigid is running out the room crying. Honestly, what is wrong with you tonight? Is it like your goal or something to hurt _everyone_?"

Nudge stared at Fang dumbfounded for a moment before calmly saying, "Fuck you, asshole. I'm done." She pushed past him and made her way down the stairs, wiping fresh tears from her eyes as she went. She grabbed her purse, cell phone, and keys from the small table near the front door and swiftly made her way out.

After taking a moment to process what had just happened, Fang quickly made his way outside just as she unlocked her car door and threw her purse into the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Nudge slowly turned to face him. "Anywhere you aren't, Fang. I'd hate to cause you and your Dr. A-_fucking_-mazing any more pain." The venom in her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Since I am obviously not important enough to listen to, I'll just save you the trouble of having to live with me. Goodbye, Fang."

As Nudge got into her car and drove away, Fang was left standing there feeling as if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good :**

**This will be a 2 or 3 parter! (Maybe 4?) :3 Yay! :)**

**Also, please review. I'd make me happy and, _maybe_, might even help save the Fudge "marriage." See. Its a win-win situation. :]**

**Naww. I just keed. Regardless of your reviews, the Fudge marriage will be saved and order will be restored in Narnia! Wait. What?**

**But your reviews would make me happy :D **


End file.
